1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording method and a recording apparatus which achieve recording with a low electrical power consumption.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an image recording apparatus, full-line type recording heads (recording devices) have been used, that is, recording heads extending along the entire width of a recording region on a recording medium are used. As such full-line type recording heads, there are line-type inkjet recording heads and LED type recording heads, etc. Any of these full-line type recording heads can record high-resolution images at a high speed by making use of line-type characteristics.
In the full-line type recording heads, the number of nozzles is 7200 per one recording head, for example. For forming images, the recording apparatus has individual heads for cyan ink, yellow ink, magenta ink and black ink.
However, in a recording apparatus using such full-line type inkjet recording heads, since the number of nozzles of the recording head is large, large electrical power is required for ink ejection. In particular, when simultaneously using the large number of nozzles (at a high recording duty-factor), the electrical power reaches its peak value.
Accordingly, corresponding to the peak value of the power consumption, a power supply capacity of the recording apparatus needs to be increased, resulting in increase in an overall apparatus cost.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a recording apparatus and a recording method in which the peak value of an electricity consumption is decreased when recording by using full-line type recording heads with each head having a different electricity consumption per one recording head.